Take Me Home
by DanceInTheFlames
Summary: Allison has a fight with her grandmother and seeks comfort from Cry Baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cry Baby do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**A/N:The name came from an Aiden song called "Breathless".**

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" I stomp out the door and slam it shut. God she can be so annoying! At least there's one place I know I can go.

Twenty minutes later and I'm outside Cry Baby's door. I know it's late and I look like a wreck but I need him right now. I wipe away the angry tears that haven't already dried before I lift my fist to knock on the door. Soon I see Cry Baby's shocked but worried face in the doorway.

"Allison, baby what's wrong?" He pulls me inside and sits on the beat up old couch. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on his lap before starting to rub my shoulders soothingly. I whimper and crumple into him. He holds me tight. I tell him about the fight and he sits listening intently, rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings to me the entire time.

"I'm sorry, Baby." He squeezes me and kisses my cheek from behind. I lean into him. "Why don't you stay the night?" I have to admit, I'm a little shocked at his invitation. I look around the room, while I consider his offer. My eyes fall on a picture of him and Pepper as kids, sitting in their parents laps. They look so happy and he seems so innocent and carefree, so much unlike my Cry Baby.

"Oh I don't want to...impose..." I know he's just trying to be nice, but surely he must understand how improper this is...He smiles and shakes his head.

"Honey you're a Drape now. That means you have every right to be here, any time of day, or night. So what do you say?" Maybe not. I might as well, considering I'd really rather not go home to my grandmother right now.

"...Alright. Thank you so much Cry Baby." I turn in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him earnestly. He smiles against my lips.

"C'mon, you can stay in my room, everyone's already asleep and we shouldn't wake them." I take his hand and we head upstairs. We enter a room that seems to fit Cry Baby well. There's no real fancy decor, but it's charming; just like him. There really isn't much in the room, a record player in the corner with many records stacked in milk crates next to it, a short dresser with a mirror on top, a bed under his window on the opposite wall, and his guitar, not far from the bed. He walks over to the bed and falls onto it, using his hands as a pillow. He closes his eyes, but doesn't fall asleep. I walk over to the dresser; he has more pictures from his childhood jammed in the wooden frame of the mirror. I realize that I hadn't brought anything, neither a nightgown nor a change of clothes as I was in such a rush to get away from my grandmother I hadn't even thought of it.

"Cry Baby?"

"Hmm?" He looks up from his place lounging on his bed.

"...I don't have anything to sleep in..." His brow creases for a moment but then he stands up, going to his dresser and tossing me one of his white button down shirts.

"Here." I go to the bathroom and change, when I return he looks me up and down, apparently liking what he sees, as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzles my neck, making me giggle. He's nothing like the Squares think. They see his rough exterior, but he's really the sweetest person I've ever met. And far more respectful than Baldwin. He knows my limits and never pushes me.

He curls up on his side in bed, beckoning me with his eyes to join him. Unable to resist, I walk over to him and he opens his arms to me. I lay with my back against his chest and he immediately wraps his arms around me in a protective embrace that says he'll never let any harm come to me. I get the feeling that after tonight it'll be hard to readjust to sleeping alone. Though with this kind of company I may have to start more fights with my grandmother. He sighs sleepily into my neck and I smile.

"Night, baby." He kisses my jaw and I turn to capture his lips. He smiles against me.

"Good night." I sleep soundly in his warm embrace.

I wake and am momentarily confused as to where I am but remember that I spent the night with Cry Baby when I register that his arms are still around my waist. I grin and turn in his arms so I'm facing him. He's still fast asleep; he looks almost angelic like this. No tough exterior or tears, this is one of the few times I've seen him look truly peaceful. Cute as he is asleep I'm bored so I decide to wake him with a kiss. It takes him a moment to respond after waking but he submits to it quickly, flipping us so he's nearly on top of me, without actually putting his weight on me. He grins mischievously.

"That's the best wakeup call I ever got." He kisses me again and I giggle. Yeah, I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and check out my Pirates of the Caribbean fic, Blood is Thicker Than Rum. Thinking of improving it, but I can't do that without your reviews!**


End file.
